totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Piekielne gotowanie
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek czwarty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Ranek, 8:55 Zapowiadał się kolejny piękny dzień dla obozowiczów. Obecnie obie drużyny obecnie znajdowały się na stołówce i zajadali się "przysmakiem" Chef'a. Stołówka Na stołówce były dwa stoły, jeden na każdą drużynę. Wszyscy właśnie zaczęli jeść "przysmak" kochanego Chef'a. 150px Niebezpieczne Tornada z wielkim trudem jedli danie Chef'a, które jak sam nazwał "Płatki trującego bluszczu Hawajsko-Włoską". 'Natasza: '''Co za ochyda. Ja tego w ogóle nie tknę. '''Maddie: '''Ja też nie. '''Joanna: '''Cieniasy. ''Joanna zaczęła się zajadać tym "pysznym" jak dla niej przysmakiem. 'Joanna: '''To jest ochydne, ale da się to zjeść. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Joanna: ''Wymiotuje.'' Mikey: 'A dla mnie to jest przepyszne! ''Mikey właśnie skończył swoje danie. 'Mikey: '''Będziecie to jeść? '''Resza: '''Nie, jak chcesz to sobie weź. '''Mikey: '''Ok. ''Mikey zaczął jeść całe jedzenie, które dostał od przyjaciół z drużyny. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mikey: '''Mmmm! Pycha! '''Bella: '''On jest odrażający. '''Patrick: '''A ty to co? Miss wampirów? '''Bella: '''A paralizatorem w krocze dostałeś?! '''Patrick: '''Nie. '''Bella: '''To dostaniesz! ''Bella zaczęła szukać swojego paralizatora, ale nie mogła go znaleźć. 'Bella: '''Co?! Gdzie mój paralizator?! '''Lebrik: '''Tam, gdzie go położyłaś. '''Bella: '''Ja go zawsze mam przy sobie! '''Zebrik: '''No to znaczy, że ktoś ci go ukradł. '''Bella: '''Nie! ''Sarah dosiadła się do Belli. 'Sarah: '''Nie martw się pomogę ci go znaleźć na honor Beth! '''Bella: '''Dzięki. '''Sarah: '''Proszę. '''Victoria: '''Ugh. Jakie to jest żenujące. '''Maddie: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. '''Bella: 'Żenujące?! 'Victoria: '''No raczej. Żeby beczeć z byle powodu? Jest tu coś nie halo. '''Bella: '''Paralizator to całe moje życie! '''Maddie: '''Mówi się trudno. '''Bella: '''Gdy tylko się dowiem kto mi go zabrał to go zabiję! ''Zabrała zgniłego pomidora i go zgniotła, a potem wypiła sok z niego. 'Greg: '''A mówią, że to ja jestem dziwny. '''Natasza: '''Bo jesteś. '''Greg: '''Ehh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Heheh. Będę siedział cicho póki sytuacja się nie wyjaśni i dopóki Patrick nie odpadnie! Heheheh! 150px ''Cóż Spokojne Lornetki już dawno zjadły swój posiłek dzięki pomocy JoJo. Każdy teraz z tej drużyny sobie odpoczywał. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: '''No cóż Amelia była słaba i nie przydalaby się nam w ogóle. Była kompletnie beznadziejna. Ale skoro jej już nie ma czas namieszać trochę w związku Christiny i Fernando. ''James przysiadł się do Christiny. 'James: '''Witaj była koleżanko z Podróży po Histori. '''Christina: '''Cześć eee? '''James: '''James. '''Christina: '''Cześć James. Co u ciebie? '''James: '''Mam złe wieśći. '''Christina: '''Jakie? '''James: '''Fernando cię zdradza. '''Christina: '''Co?! '''James: '''Właśnie to co słyszałaś. '''Christina: '''Jak on mógł?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Christina: ''płacze Ferni dlaczego?! '''James: '''I to na dodatek z JoJo. '''Christina: '''JoJo? '''James: '''Tak. '''Christina: '''Wrrr. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: Heheh. Dziś na bank przegramy dzięki Christinie i będą musieli ją obwiniac za porażkę i to ona odpadnie! Heheheh. W międzyczasie Margaret, Maggie, Junior i Fernando obmawiali strategię na dzisiejszy odcinek. '''Margaret: '''Słuchajcie kogo wyrzucamy z gry? '''Fernando: '''Christinę. '''Maggie: '''JoJo. '''Junior: '''Christinę. '''Margaret: Czyli Christina, a potem JoJo. Junior: 'Mi to pasi ziomalko. '''Fernando: '''Mi też. '''Maggie: '''Okej. Niech wam będzie. ''Tymczasem Boris zaszył się, gdzieś na tyłach stołówki. Za nim poszedł Nathan wraz Rousemarie i JoJo. Boris podszedł do Chef'a z nożem. 'Chef: '''To ty?! '''Boris: '''Tak to ja. '''Chef: '''Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie wie o naszej tajemnicy. '''Boris: '''Nikt. ____________________ '''Nathan: '''O co im chodzi? '''Rousemarie: '''Nie wiem. '''JoJo: '''Oni mieć tajemnica. ____________________ '''Boris: '''Nikt się nie może dwoiedzieć jeszcze otym, że ..... ''Nagle puszka z mięsem spadła na ziemie. Akurat pech chciał, że obok kryjówki Nathan'a, Rousemarie i JoJo. Boris podszedł tam i się schylił, ale tam już nikogo nie było w tej kryjówce. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: '''A więc Boris i Chef mają tajemnice? Muszę się dwiedzieć o co im chodzi i wykorzystać to! ''Nagle JoJo potknęła się o orzeszki, które były rozsypane na ziemi i wpadła na Fernando tymsamym całując go przed oczami Christiny. Christina pobiegła do łazienki. Na stołówkę pryszedł Chris. 'Chris: '''Witajcie kochani zawodnicy już w 4 odcinku naszego show! '''Vegeta: '''Daruj sobie. '''Chris: '''Okej. Czas na wasze kolejne wyzwanie, w którym chodzi o gotowanie! '''Rousemarie: '''Super. '''Chris: '''A więc waszym zadaniem jest przyrządeniem dla mnie 3 dań! Nie ważne jakie, ale po to by były. A i prawa strona kuchni to strona Niebezpiecznych Tornad, a lewa strona to strona Spokojnych Lornetek. Wygra ta drużyna, która zrobi najlepsze dania. Przegrana drużyna będzie musiała kogoś wysłać do domu. Macie na to 5 godzin. A więc zadanie oficjalnie się rozpoczęło! ''Wszyscy ruszyli. Zadanie Obie drużyny poszły na swoje stanowiska, któe dał im Chris. Obie strony miały lodówkę z jedzeniem oraz stuł, szafki z przyprawami i naczyniami oraz ze sztuccami. Prawa strona 150px Całym zespołem dyrygowała Joanna bo to w końcu kapitan zespołu (xD). 'Joanna: '''Greg! Mikey! Lebrik! Zebrik! Wy zrobicie hamburgery. '''Greg: '''Okej. '''Mikey: '''Jasna sprawa. '''Lebrik & Zebrik: '''Okej! ''Poszli po składniki. 'Joanna: '''Bella! Natasza! Maddie! Victoria! Wy zrobicie babeczki. '''Bella: '''Z pomidorami? '''Joanna: '''Nie. '''Bella: '''Huh. '''Natasza: '''Jakoś damy rade, '''Maddie: '''Właśnie. '''Victoria: '''Nie będzie źle. ''Poszły po składniki. 'Vegeta: '''A ty co będziesz robiła? '''Joanna: '''Nadzorowała. '''Vegeta: '''Aha. '''Joanna: '''Sarah! Patrick! Vegeta! Wy zrobicie naleśniki. '''Sarah: '''Zrobię naleśniki w kształcie Beth. <3 '''Vegeta: '-.- 'Patrick: '''Ugh. Za co? '''Joanna: '''Dalej! Zadanie samo się nie wygra! ''Poszli po składniki. Lewa strona 150px Tutaj Fernando drygował drużyną. 'Fernando: '''Rousemarie i Nathan wy zrobicie placek. '''Rousemarie: '''Okej. '''Nathan: '''Jasna sprawa. ''Poszli po składniki. 'Fernando: '''Junior, Maggie i Margaret wy zrobicie tosty. '''Junior: '''Spoko ziomek. '''Maggie: '''Okej. '''Margaret: '''Spoko. ''Poszli po składniki. 'Fernando: '''A JoJo i Boris wy zrobicie lody. '''JoJo: '''Lody. '''Boris: '''Okej. ''Poszli po składniki. 'Fernando: '''A ja jakoś pocieszę Christinę. ''Poszedł do Christiny, która była na samym końcu stołówki i płakała. '' Prawa strona 150px ''Wszyscy posłusznie wykonywali polecenie Joanny. Greg, Mikey, Lebirk i Zebrik Cóż chłopakom źle idą hamburgery, ponieważ Greg włożył bułki pod koszulkę i udawał, że ma piersi. 'Greg: '''Mam piersi, a wy nie! '''Lebrik: '''Oddaj nam te buły. '''Zebrik: '''Bo przegramy zadanie. '''Mkkey: '''I ty wylecisz. '''Greg: '''Ehh. A tak fajnie było. ''Greg wyjął z koszulki bułki, które po wyjęciu były zgniłe. 'Lebrik: '''Albo je zatrzymaj. '''Greg: '''Hura! ''I znów se je włożył pod koszulkę. 'Greg: '''Ale ciepłe. Bella, Natasza, Maddie i Victoria ''Dziewczyny jakoś sobie radziły z babeczkami. Miały już wszystko gotowe, ale jedynym minusem tego było to, że dziewczyny nie znały się na piekarniku. 'Natasza: '''Czy, któraś z was zna się na piekarniku? '''Bella: '''Ja nie. '''Maddie: '''Sorki, ale nie. '''Victoria: '''Ja też nie umiem. '''Natasza: '''To trzeba improwizować. ''Natasza włożyła nieskończone babeczki do piekarnika, ale los chciał, że wybuchł pożar i spaliło im babeczki. 'Maddie: '''No to po nas. '''Natasza: '''Nie wpadajcie w panike mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Vegeta, Patrick i Sarah ''Cóż tutaj sobie znacznie lepiej radzili niż inni. Sarah wszystko robiła za chłopaków. Zrobiła naleśniki w ksztalcie głowy Beth. 'Vegeta: '''Nieźle ci idzie. '''Sarah: '''Dziękuje. '''Patrick: '''Ale tu brudno. '''Vegeta: '''zamknij się. '''Patrick: '''Pff. Nikt mi nie rozkazuje. '''Vegeta: '''Wrrr. ''Sarah właśnie skończyła swoje naleśniory. 'Sarah: '''Skończyłam! '''Vegeta: '''Ekstra! Lewa strona 150px ''Cóż. Ta drużyna już wszystko skończyła i teraz sobie odpoczywała no po za Fernando, który uspokajał właśnie Christinę. '' Rousemarie i Nathan ''Właśnie ta grupka skończyła robić placek, który im wyszedł świetnie. 'Nathan: ' Nareście koniec. '''Rousemarie: "' Właśnie. Nathan: ' Gdyby nie ty to by może mnie tutaj nie było lub gorzej. '''Rousemarie: '''Serio? '''Nathan: '''Serio. '''Rousemarie: ' Dziękuje za komplement. 'Nathan: '''Proszę. '''Rousemarie: '''Hihi. ^^ Junior, Maggie, Margaret ''Dziewczyny i Junior właśnie sobie odpowyczali. 'Margaret: '''Słuchajcie! Musimy się pozbyć Nathan'a. '''Maggie: '''Okej. '''Junior: '''Spoko. '''Margaret: '''Swett. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Margaret: 'Frajerzy. JoJo i Boris ''JoJo właśnie pytała się Boris'a o zajśćie z Chef'em. 'JoJo: '''Czemu poszedłeś do Chef'unia? '''Boris: '''Nie poszedłem. '''JoJo: '''A co to za tajemnica? '''Boris: '''Nie twoja sprawa -.- '''JoJo: '''Okej. ^^ James, Fernando i Christina ''Fernando usiłował właśnie z James'em uspokoić Christinę. 'Fernando: '''Christina daj spokój. '''Christina: '''Nie! Pocałowałeś JoJo! ''Jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała. '''James: '''Chyba nie da się jej uspokoić. '''Fernando: '''Musi być jakiś sposób. '''Christina: Chcę zaśpiewać o tym! Fernando & James: 'Co?! ''Nagle zaczęła lecieć melodia z czwartego odcinka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie '' "Trzyma ją słup" melodia. '''Christina: '''Myślałam, że to tak nie potoczy się! ''Wstała z ziemi i złapała za ręce się. 'Christina: '''JoJo umowę tą zniszczyła! '''Fernando: '''Umowę? Jaką umowę? '''Christina: '''Miał być trójkąt, ale wyszedł klops! '''James: '''klops? '''Christina: '''Ten ork ohydny! '''James & Fernando: '''Ohydny! '''Christina: '''Na ceremoni zapłaci mi! ''Koniec piosenki. (jestem słaby w takim pisaniu piosenek). Rozstrzygnięcie 150px 150px Obie drużyny stały z daniami na stołach. 'Chris: '''Czas się dowiedzieć kto wygra zadanie! Na początek Niebezpieczne Tornada i ich dania! ''Joanna odsłoniła wszystkie tace, a tam nic nie było. 'Chris: '''Eee? Gdzie jedzenie? '''Joanna: '''Kto śmiał?! '''Patrcik: '''To były bardzo brzydkie dania. '''Chris: '''Lornetki, a wy coś macie? '''Nathan: '''Tak. ''Nathan odsłonił tace i tam były wszystkie zapełnione tace pysznym daniem. 'Chris: '''Spokojne Lornetki wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie! '''Spokojne Lornetki: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Niebezpieczne Tornada zapraszam was na waszą pierwszą eliminację! Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Joanna: 'Zawiodłeś stary. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: 'Należy ci się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'Żegnaj. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: 'Przykro mi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: 'Beth. <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Zemsta. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lebrik: 'Nara... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zebrik: '...Frajerze! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Papa idiotko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mieky: 'Niech wszystko tutaj lśni! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Greg: 'A mówią, że to ja jestem dziwny. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Patrcik: 'Nie wywalą mnie za pewne. Ceremonia 150px ''Niebezpieczne Tornada właśnie zajęła swoje miejsca na pieńkach. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris ztacą pełną 11 pianek oraz Chef z bejsbolem. 'Chris: '''Serio? Myślałem, że dziś wygracie, ale się myliłem. '''Joanna: '''Przejdź do rzeczy. '''Chris: '''Dobra. Dzisiejszego wieczoru pianki otrzymują Joanna, Maddie, Sarah i Victoria! ''Rzuca im pianki, a one je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Vegeta, Lebrik, Zebrik i Mikey! ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Greg i Natasza! ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''No i została nam najsłabsza dwójka. Bella i Patrcik. A ostatnią piankę tego wieczoru otrzymuje ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Bella! ''Rzuca jej piankę, a ona ją łapie i zjada. 'Patrick: 'Że co?! Wyrzucacie najlepszą osobę w tym show?! 'Joanna: '''Ty do tego show się nawet nie nadajesz. '''Patrick: '''Pff. Odpuść se. '''Chris: '''Chef'ie. ''Chef zamachnął się bejsbolem i walnął Patrick'a, który poleciał bardzo daleko. 'Chris: '''I tak oto została nam 21 frajerów i tylko jedno z nich wygra milion. Jakie czeka zadanie naszych zawodników następnym razem? Kto wygra? A kto przegra? Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na te i inne pytania zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka! Eksluzywny klip Kamera pokazuje Patrick'a nadal lecącego. '''Patrick: '''Jeszcze pożałują! Zobaczą! ''Nagle ptak mu spuścił bombe. 'Patrcik: '''Aaaa! No nie! ''Patrcik ląduje na jakieś wyspie. ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania odcinka!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki